Some manufacturers have developed vehicles that are equipped with telematics-based systems capable of communicating a diverse amount of information to and from the vehicle. For example, there are telematics-based systems that can communicate with a vehicle to obtain information such as diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs), engine oil life, and vehicle mileage. The telematics-based system can then analyze that data at a technical research facility or other remote facility in order to assist the manufacturer in improving the quality and design of the vehicle.
Some of the information gathered and sent by the telematics-based system may be useful to other parties as well, such as car dealerships, vehicle repair facilities, parts suppliers, oil-change shops, etc. However, there are challenges and concerns associated with distributing vehicle-related data to third parties, as some vehicle owners may not want data from their vehicle shared with anyone.